Doubt
by SarahNicole98
Summary: They were supposed to cold, cruel and heartless. So why did he save her? She was just a human pest, an insect not worth being saved. So why did he feel regret watching her walk away? BarricadexHumanOC Decepticon Sympathy
1. Barricade's Mission

Summary: They were supposed to cold, cruel and heartless. So why did he save her? She was just a human pest, an insect not worth being saved. So why did he feel regret watching her walk away? BarricadexHumanOC Decepticon Sympathy

Rating: K+ might get raised if necessary.

Note: I wrote this after reading a fic where Barricade starts helping the autobot's, and develops a bond with Mikaela after a ride around the city. It's called "The Newcomer" check my favorites and read it. It seriously changed my entire mind about Barricade, so it might change yours too.

Barricade drove silently along the street, the only light coming from the street lamp. It flickered on and off.

He was on a mission, to find a human girl who unluckily found an Allspark fragment. Simple as it may seem, he was having difficulties. Not just with the mission, but with himself.

He'd been having doubts lately, what he was supposed to do. He often disagreed with the Decepticon ways, felt just maybe the Autobot were right. He kept his mouth shut, fearful of what they would do to him if they knew.

Barricade was having problems with his mission, because he couldn't find any traces of the girl. After a quick search of the internet he learned her name was Selena Rose, a 20 year old who had moved out of her parents' house and now lived in an apartment near where he was now. He had already searched the apartment, scanning for life inside. He found none.

So he was cruising around, looking and scanning for any sign of the girl. Soon he got to a stop light, and scanned again, just in case he missed something.

Apparently, he did.

He found the girl, and she wasn't alone. A pack of evil looking men wearing all black carrying knives and guns was chasing her, and gaining. Barricade swore. They would compromise his mission, and he wasn't going to let the girl get away.

He sped right through the light just as it changed to green, and darted towards the place where it was all happening, an alleyway not far from him. He got there in seconds and immediately saw the crime unfolding in front of him. The men were approaching the girl, obviously showing their knives and flaunting their guns, intimidating her, threatening to kill.

Something inside him wanted so badly to help, to charge forward and save her. The other part, the Decepticon part, wanted to leave her for the men. Let 'em kill her, it would make the job easier. He was torn by contradiction.

A scream of pain broke him out of his thoughts. The girl was holding her cheek where a bloody gash had been made by one of the men, most likely the leader. He made a leap for another but she dodged the lethal blade. Angered by his miss, the man slashed again. He connected again with her forehead, creating a long scratch that would surely leave a scar. She cried out once again.

He didn't know what came over him but Barricade leaped up and transformed. He jumped at the men, grabbing the leader. The man screamed in fear. Cade threw him against the wall, and with a sickening crunch broke his spine. He lay dead on the concrete.

"W-what are you?"

He turned towards the girl and finally got the chance to get a good look at her. She had long dark brown hair parted to cover the right side of her face and bright green eyes. She was wearing a brown jacket over a long sleeved white shirt with a green "S" on the chest and jeans with dark brown leather boots.

Barricade froze. He knew not what to say. He had saved her. That's not something Decepticon are supposed to do. What now?

Barricade figured that he would need to explain who he was. Then he would need to get the Allspark fragment from her, and dump her on the streets, without a second glance. He transformed back into his alternative mode of a ford mustang police cruiser and flipped open the passenger door.

Selena walked warily forward a few feet.

"Why did you save me?" She was scared and unsure, not a good combo.

"I'll explain on the way." Barricade spoke through the radio. "Just get in."

Despite the obvious hiss in his voice, Selena found herself obeying and sitting down in the passenger seat. The door swung shut and Barricade sped away, searching for the words to explain.

'_What are you doing Cade?'_ He thought. _'You're starting to act like an Autobot!'_

He mentally slapped himself.

This would be harder than he thought.

OK! Hope you liked it! I need at least 3 reviews to update, but I'll start the next chapter in the morning. I'm whooped! R&R and hopefully I'll have enough to update in the morning!!! G'night!


	2. Just Great

Ok, I couldn't wait! New chapter!!! Hope you like! BTW the rest of the men from last chapter fled. Forgot to put that!

For a few moments Barricade cruised through the city in silence. He decided that acting evilly towards the girl would make it difficult to obtain the fragment. He finally spoke up.

"I am called Barricade." He began. "I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron."

"So, you're an alien?"

Barricade chuckled a little bit. Wait, chuckle? _'I really am turning into an Autobot.'_

"Uh, yes. We first came to earth in search of the Allspark, a cube of energy able to create and destroy life and worlds. There was and still are two groups among Cybertronians, Autobots and Decepticons. Autobots wanted only to use the Allspark for good and to gain knowledge of our race, while the Decepticons wanted to use it for war and destruction and to gain power." He paused. If he was going to be stuck with her, he might as well be honest. Weird for a Decepticon.

"Which one are you?" Selena asked. Barricade didn't know why but something about her made him want to be good. He didn't want to 'squish her like a bug' as Starscream often told them to do to humans. Since Megatron died, Starscream had basically taken over as leader. And Barricade hated him with his entire spark.

He was conflicted on whether to tell her. If he told her he was on the bad side, she could freak out and run off, but if he said he was on the good side, it would force him to act good, and lie to her.

"I was raised into the Decepticons." Hearing the gasp from her, he pulled off the road into an abandoned construction zone. He stopped behind a large pillar.

She was starring at her hands, biting her lip, as though expecting the worst. He knew she was afraid now. He didn't speak. He wouldn't know what to say. Selena suddenly opened his car door and got out, then stood in front of him, her back to him.

"So, I guess you want something from me?" She asked, sounding surprisingly melancholy. "I guess you saved me to get what you want, not for my own well being? Next you'll take whatever it is you want from me and probably kill me or leave me on the streets."

Barricade's spark ached. He decided to be completely honest with the girl. He transformed and sat down.

"That is what an evil Decepticon would do." He began. "But you're in luck. I'm not as evil as the others. If I was _that_ evil, I would have joined."

Selena turned around. She smiled up at him and it made him feel good.

"However, I was put on a mission." He said. Her grin faded. "There is a fragment of the Allspark we have located. I was sent to find it and it's been traced to you."

Selena didn't even gasp. She seemed unsurprised at his words. Instead, she reached into her back jeans pocket and pulled out a little film canister. After a quick scan Barricade realized with a start that in it, was the Allspark fragment!

She looked at it, then back up at him.

"What will they do with it if I give it to you?" She questioned. There was a look in her eye he couldn't identify.

He turned the question over in his processor. What would they do? Probably revive Megatron or something of the sort. He said this, explaining that Megatron was their old leader. Selena nodded then looked down at her feet. He figured she was trying to guess whether or not it was the right choice to give it to him.

"Barricade? Are you very loyal towards them? You seem nicer, and smarter, than the rest of them from what you've told me. If not, why are you still with the Decepticons? Why didn't you defect to the Autobots?"

I sighed. _'Scrap. More honesty.'_ I had thought about it many times before, but the answer was never clear to me.

"You ask a lot of questions, ya know that?" I grumbled. Selena laughed. "All right, well, I had once planned on defecting, but Starscream found out and nearly took my head off. I was too scared to try again." Her mouth made an "O" shape as she nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, sorry to ask ANOTHER question, but what's stopping you now?"

I thought about that for a second. The truth was, nothing was stopping me. Well, except for myself of course.

"Nothing, really." I rubbed the back of my helm. I had a feeling I knew where this was going…

Selena smirked at me then backed away.

"Well than," She grinned and crossed her arms, secretly putting the fragment in her jacket pocket.

"Let's go."

It was official.

Selena Olivia Rose, a 20-year-old human female, had more control over my life than I did.

Just great…

OK! Longer than chapter one. I myself liked this chapter. I'm not like some authors who always say "Sucky chapter, I know." Or something. I have some confidence in myself, thank you very much! R&R!

PS, sometime eventually I will be starting another transformers fic about me if I knew the Autobots and my dad's pickup was one. It will be based off my ACTUAL life so it'll be fun. If you want an OC in it for a cameo, PM me! Don't be shy!


	3. AN

Dear Readers,

Hi everyone. Look, I know I haven't updated in forever and your probably disappointed to see this, but I have to say something real quick.

I promise you I will not put this or any of my other stories on permanent hiatus.

They will be on hold for a while though.

Honestly, a lot has been going on lately. My family members are constantly in hospitals, not to mention I'm not in a very good writing mood at all. Every time I try to write, It ends up sounding stupid and amateur-ish and overall awful.

So sorry guys! I'll try to convince myself to start writing again, but don't hold your breath.

Sorry again!

- Sarah

PS, I might eventually start a new account to kinda start anew and stuff. If I do, I'll put a link in my profile, so keep an eye out.


End file.
